Rebecca Thompson
Rebecca Thompson (born 15 May 1969) is one of the protagonists of the horror book, Dark Orchids. She is a medium sized, powerful, short-black haired girl. Personality She is a powerful girl with powers including telekinesis, telepathy, teleportation, etc. 1980 When she was three years old, her parents were killed which left her alone. An old lady Mrs. Clark found her and adopted her. Eight years later, she was at Mrs. Clark's porch reading a book and noticed Connor's bloody arm. She took him to Mrs. Clark's house and put an ice pack on his arm. When Rebecca went outside she saw Aaron sitting on the sidewalk sad. She hugged him when cried. She took him to Mrs. Clark's house to hang out for while. When Connor was getting picked on, she got angry and broke Zach's bone. That was when she found out that she had powers. She was very shocked that she had powers. She went to go on a quest to find out who or what killed her parents. First, she found Emma Chandler and Robert Bastwick and saw their body. She has never been disgusted in her life before. When she came back her eyes were widen and she told Connor. She transported herself, Connor, and Aaron. They ended up in a cell which made Connor think she set him up when it was Deerclan. She has never been so scared of her life. She screamed and yelled at him. She used her powers to mute Connor. She got the key with her powers and got them out. When Deerclan saw them walking, they ran fast. As they jumped off the window, she called Glycon the dragon. Rebecca used her powers to unmute Connor. She found Connor's mom but Connor didn't believe that she's living. Rebecca passed out on the floor. When Aaron kissed her to bring her back to life, she was shocked but didn't realize what she was doing. She got off the rock and shedded a tear. Connor and Rebecca started hugging each other and cried. Rebecca transported Connor to his mom's castle and saw her. When Rebecca transported Connor and Aaron home, they both gone their own ways till tomorrow. Rebecca went to Mrs. Clark's home and watch Mork and Mindy with her while they ate tv dinner together. The next day, Rebecca was outside and sat with Aaron on his porch. Rebecca and Aaron decided to go to orchids and sit down. Connor came to apologize and they hugged each other. Kim came back with an evil smile and picked on Connor. Rebecca pushed Kim with her powers and Kim ran away. After that, the thing came running to Aaron and Rebecca used her powers to twist the thing's guts till it died. Rebecca, Aaron, and Connor decided to go camping. They were telling each other scary stories as they laughed and giggled. A pixie named Marina flied up to her and told her that she and her friends were in danger. Marina transported her to see what Deerclan was doing and after that, Rebecca cried all night. Rebecca went missing next day which turned out that she was at the sixth dimension with Deerclan. She cut her hand with a piece of glass as she walked in the castle. She was very disgusted by how Deerclan acted. Both of the thing's guts were being twisted by Rebecca as she came back to the real word. She screamed so loud till the things finally died. When Aaron and Connor hugged her, she passed out. Aaron kissed her again and she waked up. Deerclan came and picked Rebbeca up. When Connor pushed Deerclan he grabbed Rebecca's hand. Rebecca called Glycon as she took Deerclan with her. Trivia *She was inspired by Herimone Granger and Eleven. *Her parents were killed by the thing in 1972. *She is the first character to have superpowers in the book. Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Character born in 1969 Category:Superhuman